


Sátiro y Fauno

by KuroKaori



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cherik - Freeform, Fauno y sátiro, Golden shower, Intersex, Leve defensa de la violación -son como animalitos-, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Sátiro y fauno, Two Shot, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKaori/pseuds/KuroKaori
Summary: En época de apareamiento, Erik debe cortejar a Charles para que éste lo elija como compañero y posible padre de sus crías, pero ¿Lo hará?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Parte 1

Erik observó de lejos al fauno y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. El pequeño espécimen omega, bebía agua del lago perteneciente a su territorio, ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba; después de todo, las hadas, entrometidas, habían plagado de hechizos esa porción de tierra para que nadie, en especial los sátiros, las cruzaran. Eso había sucedido hacía miles de años, cuando los faunos casi se habían extinguido. Era por eso, que faunos y sátiros no se mezclaban. Los sátiros, violentos como ellos mismos, habían ayudado a la casi exterminación de esa especie. Sin embargo, cuando uno de los reyes faunos se enamoró de un sátiro, propuso la firma de un tratado de paz. El hechizo se rompería en la época de apareamiento y, hasta ese momento, Erik no se había enterado de algún caso en el que algún sátiro hubiese tratado de deshacerlo. Quizás, porque no les parecía que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.  
Erik sabía de sátiros que habían violentado a faunos en la época de apareamiento, pero ese era un momento en el que todo estaba permitido, por eso nadie se quejó al respecto. Observando al pequeño fauno, Erik sabía que podía tenerlo en un par de meses, cuando la primavera llegara. Los cuernos de Erik eran grandes y muy duros, al igual que su cuerpo de alfa, que lo había dotado de la fortaleza necesaria como para vencer al pequeño fácilmente. Una vez, hacía un par de temporadas, lo había intentado, pero al verlo tan asustado, luchando en su contra, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que liberarlo. Aquello no era lo que deseaba.  
Estaba en la naturaleza de los sátiros ser solitarios, para, así, poder dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos más viles. A pesar de que Erik estaba orgulloso de su propia especie, no le agradaba el hecho de que pensaran tan mal de ellos. Los faunos preferían a las hadas e, incluso, a esos asquerosos humanos, antes que estar con un sátiro. Por lo general, se suponía que era porque les agradaba tener una pareja estable para cuidar a las crías. No obstante, Erik quería crías y quería cuidarlas junto a ese pequeño fauno tan hermoso, por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo cortejo para que lo aceptara.  
Mirándolo fijamente, no pudo evitar sentir el cosquilleo que se despertaba en su ingle. El fauno tenía un espeso cabello castaño cubriendo la mitad animal de su cuerpo y sus antebrazos. Sus caderas anchas, daban cuenta de su fertilidad, al igual que los bonitos cuernos que apenas se veían sobre los risos en su cabeza. A Erik le gustaba su piel blanca, bañada por bonitas pecas, sus impresionantes ojos azules y sus muy besables labios rojos. Si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de imaginar a los cachorros que juntos podrían engendrar. El fauno se veía fértil y listo para que lo carguen con ellos. Sin embargo, hacía dos temporadas que venía rechazando a todo aquel que tuviese intenciones de intentarlo. Por lo que el temor de Erik, porque ese pequeño no lo aceptara, no estaba infundado.  
Apartó la mirada, seguro de que, si seguía allí, se arrojaría sobre él nuevamente. Los sátiros tenían una época de apareamiento, sin embargo, el deseo no se apagaba durante el año a diferencia de muchos otros. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de prepararse para cuando el día de comenzar el ritual de cortejo llegase.  
Los primeros días de primavera, antes de que el celo llegase, el cortejo daba inicio. Erik no estaba del todo seguro de que debía hacer, por lo que había acudido a uno de los lideres hada para que lo ayudara.  
La reina Emma Frost, se burló de él por un buen rato e incluso, trató de disuadirlo. Por suerte, obtuvo el nombre del fauno que le interesaba, el cual, se llamaba Charles e incluso algunos libros. Eran pocos los sátiros que sabían leer, sin embargo, cuando era niño, Erik se había preocupado por ello y le había preguntado a un viejo ent, quien se encargó de brindarle las herramientas básicas. La letra de Erik era un poco torpe y aún, a falta de material, le costaba ser rápido en la lectura, no obstante, aquello era más que suficiente. Tartamudeando un poco, logró entender que lo principal, antes de la pelea por la atención del fauno, era darle obsequios para demostrar la capacidad del alfa, de ser el proveedor de la familia. Erik sonrió ante esa información, no por nada, era uno de los mejores cazadores y pescadores de su manada. Estaba seguro que ningún fauno, con lo delicados que eran, podría ganarle en ello.  
Dirigiéndose al bosque, buscó el venado más grande que podía encontrar. Al ser esa época de apareamiento, exclusiva para los de esa especie sabía que sería peligroso, sin embargo, también valdría la pena.  
Cruzó cuernos con uno bastante grande. Era una ventaja que, a diferencia de esos animales, no todas sus patas fuesen pezuñas, no obstante, lo que ganaba en destreza, lo perdía en fuerza. A poco estuvo de perder la batalla en su contra, cuando el enorme animal lo volteó, aun así, no se rindió. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomándolo por los cuernos con las manos, arremetió con los suyos propios contra el cuello desnudo. Consiguió un par de heridas que tardarían en cerrar y algunas que dejarían marca, pero sabía que valdría la pena.  
Dejó la presa en su cueva, para carnearla cuando regresara y fue al rio a conseguir un par de peces. Pescar, a pesar de ser un poco más sencillo, también le significó dar batalla. Las escamas de los peces eran resbalosas y el animal estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a luchar. Eso, hasta que Erik se talló una lanza.  
En el camino de regreso a su cueva se encontró con quien menos deseaba ver. El único sátiro cuyo color de piel destacaba sobre los demás.  
—Erik, buenos días- saludó con ese tono burlón que siempre dejaba entrever en sus palabras.  
El aludido observó unos instantes las gallinas que el sátiro cargaba, colgando de las patas, sobre su hombro y se preguntó si tendría que haber cazado algunas, antes de hablar.  
—Azazel.  
—Llevas mucha comida… ¿Estás por alimentar a un batallón? - preguntó curioso y Erik sintió la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de él. Sabía que lo más probable era que le se mofara, después de todo, el cortejo no era cosa de sátiros.  
—Tenía hambre- contestó evasivo.  
—Pero esa es demasiada carne.  
—¿Tienes algún problema?  
El sátiro rió.  
—Solo era una pregunta, no necesitas estar a la defensiva.  
—¿Tienes más preguntas o ya puedo irme?  
—Parece que la cercanía de la temporada te pone de mal humor. No es necesario a que la esperes para desahogarte.  
—Sí bueno, si no tienes nada más para decir…  
Azazel soltó una pequeña risilla, como si supiera que Erik ocultaba algo importante, pero no habló más. Erik se marchó sintiendo aún un deje de nervios molestándole y la sensación no le abandonó durante todo el día.  
Atravesando uno de los pocos asentamientos de sátiros que había, Erik descubrió a una niña jugando con algunas flores, las cuales, amontonaba sobre una manta. Se acercó a ella un par de metros, quedando a una distancia prudencial por temor a asustarla y le tiró una pequeña piedra para llamarle la atención. La niña alzó su rostro sucio y le miró con sus enormes ojos negros, dejando en claro que, ante la menor amenaza, huiría.  
—¡Oye!... Te doy uno de mis pescados, por tu manta y tus flores.  
—Mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños.  
—Prometo no acercarme. Dejaré el pescado aquí –soltó uno de ellos en el piso — y me alejaré un par de pasos para que tu puedas tomarlo- dijo caminando hacia atrás.  
La niña pareció dudar unos instantes, antes de correr hacia el pescado, el cual casi le ganaba en tamaño, y tomarlo rápidamente para salir corriendo con él en sus pequeñas manos.  
—¡Gracias, señor! - gritó a la distancia y Erik sonrió, pensando en que era la primera vez en que alguien lo había llamado así.  
Erik se acercó a su botín, sonriendo contento ante el estampado de corazones violetas sobre el blanco de la manta y las frescas flores amarillas. Particularmente, no eran cosas de su agrado, pero tenía confianza en que a Charles le gustase. Silbando bajito una canción, se encaminó hacia su cueva, para prepararlo todo para el próximo día.  
Al llegar a su hogar, no pudo evitar observarlo pensativo. Sabía que su cueva era una de las mejores, cálida en el invierno cuando la rellenaba de pieles y fresca en el verano, por la posición contraria al sol del mediodía. Sin embargo, era demasiado pequeña, no apta, si sus intenciones eran tener varias crías. Además, también se volvería complicado para Charles llegar a ella, cuando estuviese embarazado. Imaginar a Charles, cargando sus cachorros, siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor. Sí, definitivamente, debía conseguir otro lugar para ambos.  
-.-  
Habiendo armado un hermoso paquete con la manta, procedió a escribir el nombre de Charles en un trozo de papel, para que ningún otro fauno confundiera el regalo, y lo frotó con su muñeca para dejarle su aroma. De esa manera, sabría quien le dejó el obsequio cuando llegara el momento.  
Dejó el paquete cerca al lago en donde había visto al fauno hacía unos días y se ocultó detrás de la maleza a esperar, deseando ver su reacción cuando lo encontrara. Algunas horas pasaron hasta que vio llegar una comitiva de faunos con algunas vasijas y cuencos. A diferencia de los sátiros, ellos solían moverse en grupo, por lo que aquella imagen no sorprendió a Erik. Miró entre ellos, buscando a Charles, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Iba conversando alegremente con un fauno hembra, que, esperaba, no fuese una alfa que estuviese cortejándole. Ambos llevaban unos jarrones de barro y caminaban un poco más apartados del grupo.  
El corazón de Erik latió con fuerza ante la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a sentir. Si su aroma resultaba lo suficientemente atractivo, Charles no rechazaría el presente, y eso significaría que podría seguir con su cortejo. Pero si ese no era el caso, simplemente, dejaría lo que Erik le dio, donde estaba.  
Observó a los demás faunos hacer un espacio para Charles, quien avanzó entre ellos sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría. Se veía tan bonito así, con una bufanda verde que enmarcaba su bonito rostro. Al parecer, se estaba dejando crecer la barba, lo que lo volvía mucho más apuesto si era posible. Aunque, Erik estaba comenzando a sospechar que cualquier cosa que Charles hiciera, lo haría verse guapo.  
Lentamente, lo vio ponerse de rodillas para abrir el paquete a ojos de los demás, quienes se asomaban curiosos. Erik contuvo el aliento ante el suspenso y se sintió descolocado cuando comenzó a escuchar risas.  
Charles se sonrojó y miró a los demás, sonriendo avergonzado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?  
—Parece que has atraído la atención de un salvaje- escuchó que comentaban y continuaban burlándose.  
Erik bufó sintiéndose humillado y a punto estuvo de arremeter contra ellos, cuando escuchó una voz.  
—Son vegetarianos, cariño.  
Volteándose sobresaltado ante la sorpresa, descubrió allí al hada blanca que le había brindado los libros, Emma Frost.  
—¿Qué? - preguntó, casi gruñendo de ira mal contenida.  
—Los faunos, consumen solo verduras y frutas- comentó ella divertida.  
Girándose, nuevamente, observó a Charles quien se ponía de pie, viéndose abochornado aún. Sus lindas orejas se habían bajado y su cabeza se mantenía gacha, mientras trataba de sonreír. La imagen le resultó amarga a Erik y se juró a si mismo que nunca haría que volviera a sentirse así.  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste? - siseó sintiendo su enojo acrecentándose.  
—No preguntaste, dulce- respondió ella, adelantándose hasta quedar a su lado —Tu eres quién desea cortejarlo. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer, es informarte al respecto. Ya sabes… Mostrar un poco de interés.  
Tragando en seco, Erik se sintió derrotado. Ella tenía razón, había fallado y por ello, había perdido su oportunidad.  
Observó a los faunos llenar sus vasijas con agua y comenzar a marcharse, mientras Charles se quedaba rezagado. La tristeza que Erik sintió dentro, provocó que diera un bufido desanimado, sin embargo, cuando Charles regresó hacia el paquete para tomar las flores y el papel, la alegría lo inundó de manera inmediata. El fauno olfateó allí, donde se había frotado y sonrió un poco a la nada, como tratando de descubrir el escondite de Erik.  
—¡Oooh, parece que tenemos a un sátiro afortunado! - comentó el hada, provocando que el aludido sonriera enormemente. —Ahora, resta ver a cuál de todos sus pretendientes acepta al final del cortejo.  
—¿Hay más candidatos? - preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Qué dulce eres! ¿Pensabas que eras el único?  
Erik gruñó en respuesta.  
—Y ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Al parecer, pasarla muy bien-  
-.-  
Descubrió que uno de los pretendientes era un ridículo elfo, con sus estúpidos modales de mierda y su cabello largo y sedoso. Los cuernos de Erik, de los cuales estaba profundamente orgulloso, parecían deslucirse ante la belleza de ese espécimen dotado de tantas virtudes que le permitían pavonearse por allí, como si fuese el dueño del bosque.  
Como los de su especie tenían el paso permitido al territorio de los faunos, podía acompañar a Charles a juntar frutas y verduras y ayudarlo a cualquier quehacer que éste requiriera. Sin embargo, el elfo, más confiado en sus dotes de lo que debería permitirse, se atrevía a tomar a Charles de la mano y oler las hebras de su cabello.  
Erik deseaba noquearlo y sin importar como, lo haría en cualquier momento. Por suerte, no hizo falta que se ensuciara las manos o las pezuñas para ello. Un centauro llegó a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes y se deshizo de él, prácticamente, al segundo día. Erik había visto a ambas criaturas pelear a escondidas de Charles, saltándose la prueba del último día de cortejo, en donde los pretendientes mostraban a aquel al que deseaban, sus habilidades. Sin embargo, no le pareció que hicieran trampa o algo por el estilo, después de todo ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable?  
Ahora, el problema de Erik era ese espécimen enorme y el par de faunos que hasta el momento se habían abstenido de acercarse a Charles y suspiraban por él como idiotas a un par de pasos de distancia. Secretamente, Erik se sentía un poco ofendido de que Charles tuviese tan pocos candidatos, después de todo, los faunos eran seres agradables que solían conquistar el corazón de los demás y él era la clara muestra de ello. No obstante, por otro lado, le alegraba tener menos competencia.  
Aparentemente, Charles se sentía un poco intimidado por el centauro, por lo que Erik esperaba que lo rechazara antes de que tuviese oportunidad de enfrentarse a él. De no ser así, no sabía que haría al respecto. Por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era adquirir otro obsequio, porque, evidentemente, el anterior lo había dejado en una posición poco favorecedora. Los demás pretendientes de Charles lo habían atiborrado de alimentos, por ende, tratar de conseguir frutas o verduras, sería en vano. El problema radicaba, en que Erik nunca había sido muy imaginativo para ese tipo de cosas. Cuando su madre vivía, él solía cazar sus alimentos favoritos, esa era su forma de demostrarle su amor. Indudablemente, eso no funcionaría en ese momento.  
—¡Señor! ¡Señor! -  
Volteándose, Erik descubrió tras de sí, a la niña a la que le había pedido su manta y sus flores. La pequeña esbozaba una sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente, dando cuenta de que se encontraba en esa edad en la que los mudaba. A punto estuvo por preguntarle que deseaba, cuando la vio alzar su mano, sosteniendo en ella, una larga bufanda de lana roja.  
—Se la cambio por 12 conejos, señor- dijo.  
—Te daré 6-  
La niña de los regalos, como acababa de apodarla, frunció su pequeño ceño en clara muestra de pensarlo con profundidad.  
—La tejió mi abuelita- dijo al fin.  
Erik gruñó por lo bajo.  
—7  
—10-  
—8 y es mi última oferta- respondió, apretando los dientes con fuerza.  
—Trato hecho, señor- dijo ella moviendo su cola alegremente, mientras extendía la mano a Erik, quien la tomó cerrando el negocio.  
El problema cazar conejos, era que se trataba de criaturas escurridizas. Corrían muy rápido y se escondían en cualquier pequeño agujero disponible, haciéndote ver como un tonto. Demasiado esfuerzo para tan poca carne, por eso Erik los detestaba. Sin embargo, era un sátiro de palabra y cumplió con la cantidad pactada, sonriendo al tener la bufanda entre sus manos. Era bonita, con un punto entrelazado bastante atractivo -no es que Erik entendiera mucho de eso- y con un tipo de lana, que, al parecer, no picaba. La niña, incluso, había dejado envuelta en ella unas hermosas flores lilas.  
—Espero que a su novia le gusten.  
Erik se sonrojó ante las palabras sin poder evitarlo y sintió una calidez embargándole el pecho. Pensar en Charles como su pareja, provocaba una linda sensación de bienestar.  
—Muchas gracias- dijo a la niña, antes de marcharse a entregar el regalo.  
La próxima vez que vio a Charles, este vestía la bufanda que la niña de los regalos había dado.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR, LEER NOTAS FINALES.

El día al fin había llegado; Erik podría enfrentarse a Charles y dejar en claro sus intenciones. A partir de eso, todo se trataría de una carrera por atraparlo, los pretendientes se boicotearían y el ganador, siendo el último que siguiera con el juego, se presentaría ante Charles para reclamar el premio. Sin embargo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que el omega se decantaba por un perdedor, no obstante, no era algo imposible.  
Los nervios se asentaban en su estómago como una pesada bola y trató de disiparlos, preparándose para el encuentro. Afiló sus cuernos frotándolos contra el tronco de un árbol, limpió sus pezuñas de todas aquellas cosas que podían quedar atrapadas en ellas, peinó el cabello de sus patas y procedió a crear barro con su propia orina. Esa era la parte más importante, debía cubrirse el rostro con ello y remarcar los músculos de su torso y brazos. El aspecto feroz que tomaba y el olor a las feromonas que había en su propio pis, servirían para llamar la atención de Charles.  
Cuando ingresó al territorio de los faunos, se ganó un par de miradas curiosas y otras aterrorizadas, pero más que nada, interesadas. Podía sentir el olor de las atractivas feromonas causantes del celo, flotando en el aire, hasta el punto en el que le mareaban. Sin embargo, se resistió a ellas, sabiendo que el único olor que lo atraería más que todas, sería el de Charles. En ningún momento se había permitido pensar en lo contrario.  
La última fase del cortejo había dado inicio al parecer y Erik se sintió un poco asustado de haber llegado tarde. Caminó esquivando a cada integrante del variopinto grupo que había alrededor, buscando aquella presencia que era la única de su interés, hasta que al fin dio con él. Charles estaba sentado sobre una roca, con las patas cruzadas y el brazo derecho extendido hacia atrás, para sostener su peso, mientras que el izquierdo descansaba sobre su regazo. Sonreía alegre, como si alguien le hubiese contado un buen chiste y cuando Erik descubrió a quien miraba, quedó atónito. No solo se trataba de otro sátiro, sino, que era alguien a quién había creído conocer demasiado bien.  
—Azazel- dijo cuando hubo acortado la distancia y el aludido, se volteó a mirarle, con una expresión que pasó del terror a la burla tan rápido, que casi le resultó desapercibida.  
—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! – saludó el sátiro.  
—Buenos días- escuchó que decía, Charles y volteándose a verle, Erik olvidó las palabras. Se veía tan deseable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus brillantes ojos azules, sin embargo, lo que se ganó la atención por completo, fue el rojo de sus hermosos labios, que esbozaban una suave sonrisa. Y la mejor parte, la que causaba que Erik sintiera alegres cosquillas en el estómago, era que la bufanda que le había regalado estaba rodeando su cuello.  
Tragando en seco, se obligó a no balbucear.  
—Buenos días- respondió, con la voz sonando rasposa.  
—Creo que vendrán unos faunos más y podremos empezar.  
—Demasiado favor haces a esos tipos- habló Azazel y Erik se volteó a verle odiando cada minuto de su existencia —Apuesto que ya has elegido.  
—Es la tradición- habló, Charles, sonriéndole.  
—Al diablo la tradición, muñequito- Le sonrió y trató de acercarse a él, pero Erik soltó un gruñido ante eso, provocando que Azazel se voltease a verle. —Cierto, cierto… Hay competencia. Acabaré con él y podremos encargarnos de nuestro asunto.  
Minutos más tarde, llegaron dos faunos, los mismos que Erik había visto rondando a Charles. Uno de ellos, tenía los colmillos más largos que el otro e, incluso, tenía más vello. Llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de cuero, atada en la espalda. Parecía muy tímido, probablemente, se sentía intimidado por los demás. El otro, en cambio, parecía tan huraño que a Erik le recordó a los mismos sátiros, tenía un raro peinado que servía para que sus cuernos se vieran más grandes, además, que su cabello continuaba por su rostro, también de manera extraña. Tenía varias cuerdas atadas en el torso y Erik se preguntó para que sería aquello.  
—Bueno, al fin somos todos- dijo alegremente, Charles, poniéndose de pie. Con ello, Erik comprendió que el centauro había sido rechazado, por lo que se sintió bastante aliviado, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta. —Sean bienvenidos y demos comienzo… a esto- rio divertido y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el bosque.  
Todos los demás lo siguieron y esperaron pacientemente, hasta que se perdió en medio de los árboles. Solo, en ese momento, podían correr tras de él y tratar de darle “caza”  
Erik se internó en el bosque, tratando de mantener los sentidos alerta. El olor de Charles, no era del todo claro para él, por lo que apenas podía guiarse por ello. Además, había perdido a los demás candidatos de vista, por lo que debía aguzar también los oídos. Se cruzó con varias criaturas, quienes perseguían a sus demás presas y tuvo que ingeniárselas para esquivarlas. El problema era, que los candidatos no siempre se quedaban con quien cortejaban, sino que al ver a un omega disponible, simplemente iban por él. Por lo que eso era, prácticamente, una guerra de todos contra todos.  
Con el primero que se encontró, fue con el fauno de peinado extraño. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y corrieron al encuentro del otro para entrecruzar cornamentas. El tipo resultó tener unos cuernos de mayor tamaño a lo que podía verse e incluso, grandes para alguien de su especie. Con un movimiento ágil de piernas, el fauno golpeó a Erik a la altura de los tobillos, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. En ese instante, descubrió para que servían las cuerdas. ¡El maldito fauno le había atado las manos y patas!  
—Discúlpame, chico… Es una competencia, tu entiendes -dijo burlón, antes de marcharse.  
Erik le maldijo en el idioma antiguo en el que su madre solía hablar y procedió a intentar cortar la cuerda con sus cuernos, cosa que le valió tres intentos y dolor de espalda. Levantándose rápidamente, se sintió bastante nervioso por el tiempo perdido, pero ni aun así, dejaría la carrera. Comenzó a correr lo más veloz que podía, a pesar de no estar del todo seguro donde debía ir.  
Avanzando velozmente por el camino que había elegido, comenzó a sentir un ligero aroma dulzón que se le hizo atractivo, tanto así, que se dejó guiar por él sin darse cuenta. Minutos después, al escuchar un fuerte balido, su cerebro, enceguecido por las hormonas, parecería comprender la situación y lanzar una advertencia, sin embargo, había sido tarde. Entre los arbustos, descubrió a un sátiro y a un fauno apareándose.   
Sintiéndose repelido, curioso y a la vez desilusionado, ante la posibilidad de que se tratase de Charles, se acercó a riesgo de ser atacado. Pronto, descubriría el color inconfundible de la piel de Azazel frotándose por encima de la criatura que trataba de resistírsele.   
Sintiendo el impulso de atacarle, Erik se irguió en toda su altura y soltó un gruñido amenazador, lo que causó que Azazel se volteara a verle y, así, pudiese ver a quién estaba debajo de él. Se trataba de una fauno omega rubia, que, si no recordaba mal, había visto con Charles alguna vez. El alivio le llegó de manera inmediata, seguido también de un ligero rechazo hacia ella, cosa que dejaba en claro, la incompatibilidad que había entre ambos.  
Azazel, mostró los dientes de manera amenazadora y casi no le hizo falta gruñir. Erik se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, agradecido de que hubiese un competidor menos, sin embargo, un ligero toque de angustia embargaba su ánimo, ante la posibilidad de que la incompatibilidad se hiciera presente con Charles también. No obstante, su preocupación no duró mucho. Las ansias de apareamiento eran mayores que ella.  
Su instinto comenzó a alertarle de un próximo peligro, por lo que Erik trató de estar alerta, sin embargo, el objeto extraño que se enredó en sus patas lo hizo caer sin que pudiera prevenirlo. Apenas pudo poner sus manos para no darse de lleno contra el suelo y alzó el rostro para observar al fauno tímido rebasándole. Al final, no debería haber subestimado las ansias de apareamiento de ese tipo. Se quitó el objeto que lo sujetaba por los tobillos, al que pudo identificar como unas boleadoras, y se incorporó rápidamente para seguir corriendo. Para su disgusto, sus contrincantes le llevaban mucha ventaja.  
Sintió el llamado de su instinto nuevamente y esta vez se dispuso a prestarle atención. Deteniéndose y observando a su alrededor, pudo descubrir al fauno extraño acercándose hacia donde estaba él. Aparentemente, estaban igual de perdidos y ninguno de los dos sabía dónde podía estar Charles. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuesen a sabotearse mutuamente. Erik descubrió la rama de un árbol que le ayudaría en su objetivo, tomándola, comenzó a jalarla hasta que esta se dobló y permaneció en tensión. Luego de eso, se escondió en unos arbustos.  
Cuando el fauno extraño estuvo cerca, liberó la rama, la cual, le golpeó de lleno en el pecho y lo mandó a volar varios metros de distancia provocando que se golpee la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol. Poniéndose de pie, Erik huyó rápidamente solo mirando atrás para descubrir al fauno sacudir la cabeza en un movimiento atontado.  
—Lo siento, esto es una competencia-gritó y no pudo evitar reír divertido.  
Corrió entre los árboles y arbustos a toda prisa, hasta que se vio obligado a detenerse en seco. Allí, justo frente de sus ojos, se encontró a Emma Frost copulando junto a dos faunos y una ninfa. Los cuerpos sudorosos desprendían un ligero aroma dulzón, mezclado con los fluidos del sexo. Parecían estar envueltos en una danza, moviéndose al unísono de manera erótica. Erik quedó embelesado, observándolos, sin embargo, cuando los ojos del hada blanca se cruzaron con él en una clara invitación, huyó de allí repelido.   
¡Ese jodido día, estaba siendo una locura!  
Continuó con su camino por varios minutos más, hasta que una ligera sensación de desesperanza comenzó a invadirle. Aun no quería renunciar, pero las posibilidades de que Charles ya estuviese pasando su celo con alguien más, eran demasiado altas.   
Decidido a tomarse un descanso, ralentizó su paso y se dejó llevar por el sonido del arroyo que seguramente estaba muy cerca. Tenía sed y tenía hambre, por lo que aquel era el mejor sitio para satisfacer ambas cosas.  
El arroyo, era más bien un río de abundante caudal y algunas pequeñas cascadas que golpeaban agradablemente las rocas y salpicaban agua fresca. Se acercó con cautela, siendo consciente de que las orillas podían ser engañosas, y juntando sus dos manos, procedió a beber agua. Cuando satisfizo su sed, levantó la cabeza para observar a su alrededor. Solo pájaros y arboles había y de vez en cuando, entre los arbustos, el sonido de algún animal lo sorprendía. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para que se estuviesen llevando a cabo tantas competencias de temporada de celo.  
Bajando el rostro, se miró el pecho, el barro en su cuerpo se había secado y comenzaba a picar. Con una de sus garras, comenzó a descascararlo preguntándose si debería lavárselo por completo o no. Quizás, luego de comer, podría rehidratarlo. Una parte dentro de él se negaba a darse por vencido.   
Alzando el rostro, miró al cielo despejado y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco. Era un lindo día, los rayos de sol incidían agradablemente sobre su piel y la tranquilidad que podía percibirse en el ambiente, lo llenaba de calma.  
Bajando la cabeza, miró frente a sí y no lo pudo creer. Del otro lado del rio, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, Charles bebía agua. Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, Erik se irguió en toda su estatura y procedió a realizar, lo que todos reconocían como “Llamado de amor” el cual, servía para alertar a quienes estuvieran a tu alrededor, que habías encontrado a tu omega y no debían entrometerse. Además, de llamar su atención.  
El llamado de amor, constaba de un sonido similar al que hacen los lobos/hombres lobos, cuando aullaban. Sin embargo, era mucho más corto.  
Charles alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos en los cuales, no pudieron apartarla. A continuación, Charles soltó un sonido de alegría, que provocó que Erik sonriera contento y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, adentrándose en el bosque. Esa era una buena señal, clara muestra de que deseaba que Erik lo atrapara.  
El sátiro no tardó mucho en reaccionar, haciendo gala de su enorme equilibrio, cruzó el rio saltando de roca en roca, para ir tras el paso de Charles. Las risas del fauno llenaron el ambiente. Corría a toda velocidad, pero de vez en cuando, se volteaba para asegurarse que lo estuviesen siguiendo.   
Erik sentía la adrenalina recorrerle por completo y dándole energías para correr rápido. Se sentía exultante, como nunca antes lo había estado y las ansias por atrapar a Charles, provocaba un cosquilleo en su pecho y otro tanto en sus partes bajas, que comenzaban a reaccionar con anticipación. A cada paso que daba, iba excitándose más y más.   
Siguió haciendo el llamado, haciendo a un lado con gesto brusco todo aquello que le estorbara.   
Alcanzó a Charles, cuando llegaron a un claro, tomó su mano y lo escuchó reír, mientras se volteaba a verle con los ojos brillantes de emoción.   
—Todo este tiempo, deseaste que fuese yo ¿Cierto? - preguntó, con la voz ya ronca. Trató de besarle, pero la mano de Charles se le resbaló y él comenzó a correr otra vez. Erik estaba bastante sorprendido, debía admitir, de las energías que tenía, él por su parte, estaba comenzando a agitarse.  
—¡Vamos, mi amigo, yo sé que puedes! - le animó, Charles y eso le bastó para recobrar potencia.  
La próxima vez que lo atrapó, se aferró a él con fuerza, provocando que tropezaran y rodaran por una pequeña colina, hasta ser detenidos por unos frondosos arbustos. Se quedaron abrazados, riendo un buen rato, hasta que el aire se les acabó y siguió a eso el silencio. Se miraron a los ojos y Erik sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. Tenía la fuerte sensación de conocer a Charles desde hacía mucho tiempo. Toda una vida. El azul de sus ojos, era hipnotizante, tan profundo y brillante, como el cielo sobre su cabeza. No podía apartar la mirada de ellos, solo, la sensación de una mano cálida tocando con mimo su mejilla, lo trajo de regreso. Charles sonrió y él le besó la palma.  
—Los arbustos…  
—¿Qué?  
—Le hacen daño a mi espalda.  
Ambos rieron y Erik se incorporó extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Charles se sacudió la tierra imaginaria de sus patas, antes de mirarle.  
—Parece que has ganado la carrera- dijo.  
—Parece que sí.  
Ambos se internaron un poco más dentro del bosque en un silencio un poco tenso. Erik estaba tan nervioso ¿Qué debería hacer a continuación? ¿Cómo debería proceder para no asustarlo?  
—Tu olor, me es agradable- habló, Charles, nuevamente y se detuvo. Erik se volteó a verlo, notando como mordía sus labios y lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas.  
—Yo… - tragó en seco, sintiéndose arder de deseo —No he olido el tuyo, aún.  
Charles esbozó una bella sonrisa y agachó el rostro en un gesto tímido.  
—¿Te gustaría hacerlo?  
—Sí.   
—Acércate-ordenó, mirándole a los ojos y Erik no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que obedecer. Cuando la distancia fue corta, alzó los brazos para enredarlos en su cintura y permanecieron así, pecho con pecho, sintiendo los latidos apresurados de sus corazones y la calidez de sus pieles juntas. Lentamente, Erik bajó la mano hasta tomar la pequeña cola de Charles y darle un apretón, cosa que le causó risa.  
—Lo siento… Tengo cosquillas- se disculpó avergonzado y Erik repitió el gesto, esta vez, de manera juguetona, ganándose otra carcajada.  
—Me gusta tu risa- dijo, cuando Charles se hubo calmado.   
El fauno no respondió. Alzó las manos y las colocó sobre las mejillas de Erik en un gesto tentativo, antes de finalizar con los centímetros que los separaban y besarlo castamente. Un beso tímido, al cual, Erik se encargó de profundizar.  
La boca de Charles sabía a bayas. Era dulce y adictivo, como una fruta madura. A Erik nunca le habían gustado, pero en ese momento supo que podía llegar a apreciar su sabor. Mordisqueó los labios ajenos y se frotó contra su cuerpo, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta que encendió todos sus sentidos. Charles era su presa y quería devorarlo, pero más que eso, Charles era una hoguera y deseaba quemarse en él.   
Acarició su pecho suave, con apenas un poco de sedoso vello y pellizcó un pezón. Charles se separó de él, para liberar un jadeo y Erik desenredó la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello, tirándola en cualquier sitio. Pronto comenzó a mordisquear la suave piel. Le gustó tenerlo así, tan entregado. Sin más preámbulos, colocó la mano en su entrepierna, para encontrar ese pequeño hoyo apretado que los omegas machos tenían detrás del clítoris, el cual, se asemejaba más a un pene de un beta, que al órgano de las hembras omegas. Ya estaba bastante mojado, cuando Erik lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.   
Charles se sobresaltó con el gesto, y se alejó un poco de él, para tomar oxigeno de manera desesperada. Apoyó su frente en la de Erik y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, para evitar que se despegara de él.  
—Hazlo- susurró, Erik, profundamente excitado y lentamente, hundió sus dedos en la cálida y húmeda hendidura. —Vamos- suplicó con la voz ronca y besó la comisura de los labios ajenos.  
Charles, haciendo caso a su pedido, dio rienda suelta a la liberación de su aroma, de la única forma que los faunos lo hacían. Erik, sintió la tibieza del líquido dorado resbalar por su mano y sonrió complacido, sin poder detener el gruñido placentero que se escapó de sus labios. El aroma de las feromonas de Charles, llegó a su nariz, haciéndole sentir mareado. Olía a maduración sexual y a fertilidad. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse y su boca comenzó a salivar. La consciencia de sus actos, poco a poco, lo fueron abandonando, dando paso a un deseo abrasador.   
Alzó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, para lamerla, siempre mirando a los ojos de Charles, observando en ellos, la lujuria mal contenida. No supo quién fue el que rompió la distancia. Pronto ambos se hallaron besándose y acariciándose frenéticamente, mientras se permitían caer al césped.   
Se aferró a Charles con tanta fuerza, que habría resultado doloroso, si ambos hubiesen estado conscientes de otra cosa más que del deseo arrebatador que nublaba sus sentidos. Rápidamente, el fauno se apartó de sus labios y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo.  
—Por favor… Por favor- lloriqueó y alzó las caderas, para tratar de hacer más accesible su pequeño agujero. Erik tuvo que morderse la lengua, para poder pensar más allá de la neblina de la propia lujuria, pero la posición en la que Charles se encontraba, hacía que la tarea fuese casi imposible.  
Colocó su mano en el cuello del fauno, para obligarlo a mantenerse quieto y cedió un poco de su peso sobre él, obligándole a abrir las piernas. Se concentró en los bonitos lunares y la lluvia de pecas que había en su espalda y repartió un par de besos en ellas, antes de mordisquear su oreja.  
—¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, con la voz cargada de deseo.  
—Por favor- suplicó, moviendo sus caderas y frotándose contra él.  
—¿Qué?  
—Quiero que me cojas… Cógeme.  
—¿Quieres mi verga dentro de ti? ¿Eso quieres?  
—¡Oh, si! - gimió y Erik soltó un resoplido burlón en su oreja.  
—No lo sé… ¿Has sido bueno, Charles?  
—He sido bueno… He sido muy bueno… Por favor-   
—Está bien… También seré bueno contigo- respondió y tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo, comenzó a introducirse lentamente la pequeña entrada de Charles, la cual, se resistió un poco a la intrusión.  
El fauno gimió dolorido y trató de alejarse, sin embargo, Erik mordió con fuerza, para evitar que luchara contra él. Poco a poco, continuó adentrándose en la cálida humedad, sintiendo deseos de empujarlo con fuerza y saciar la lujuria que sentía dentro de una vez.  
Cuando su pene estuvo en el interior completamente, sintió a Charles respirar agitado y liberar un pequeño sollozo. Lentamente, abrió la boca para liberarle y repartió un par de besos por sus hombros, esperando que estuviera listo.  
El olor del fauno se intensificó de repente y Erik sintió el cálido liquido recorriendo sus patas, dejando en claro que estaba dispuesto. Volvió a morder su cuello y mientras lo hacía, liberó su propio aroma para marcarlo. Luego de eso, comenzó a moverse.  
—¡Oh! Sí… ¡Sí! – gimió Charles.  
Erik lamió la herida que había dejado en la blanca piel y continuó moviéndose en la apretada humedad que lo envolvía. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de él, sentirlo bajo su peso, agitando las caderas en su encuentro.   
—¡Ahí me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho!... ¡Por favor!  
—Por favor ¿Qué, Charles? - preguntó, divertido por molestarle.  
—Dame más – suplicó, acariciando su rostro contra el césped, perdido en las sensaciones.  
—Erik… Di mi nombre.  
—Dame más, Erik… Erik… más ¡Oh, más! –   
Erik buscó los labios de Charles y se adueñó de ellos, aun balanceándose dentro de él. Pronto, ambos se hallaron gimiendo al unísono, moviéndose de manera acompasada, entregados completamente al placer que los embargaba.   
—¡Oooh! Te sientes tan bien, Charles… Eres tan rico- gimió lamiendo su cuello y sus orejas.  
—Erik… Erik… Me gusta, Erik… Me gusta mucho. - jadeó y arqueó la espalda cuando el orgasmo le llegó.  
Erik siguió bombeando dentro de él, entregado a su instinto con las caderas moviéndose frenéticamente. Apenas notó que Charles había quedado desgarbado, pero no pudo detenerse. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.   
Lo besó una vez más, sintiendo la respuesta hambrienta por parte del otro y se empujó dentro de él lo más profundo que pudo, para permanecer quieto eyaculando mientras gruñía de placer.   
Cuando la lujuria se disipó, Erik besó a Charles nuevamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el gesto le provocaba. Separándose apenas un poco de él para no ceder todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, acarició la mejilla ajena con la suya y sonrió sintiéndose envuelto por una especie de neblina alegre. Charles sonrió también y todo pareció perfecto.   
Permanecieron en la misma posición, esperando que el nudo de Erik bajara, entre besos y caricias.   
—Te había visto- habló, Charles, cuando al fin se hubieron separado y permanecieron recostados de lado, abrazados.  
—¿Sí? - preguntó, Erik, acariciando la mejilla de Charles con la mano y corriendo algunos mechones de cabello sudado.  
—Antes de esa vez… En la que, trataste de ¿forzar las cosas?  
—¡Oh, no lo recuerdes!  
—No… En realidad… digo… Que yo te había visto... En el territorio de los sátiros… Se me ocurrió experimentar con algunas hierbas y creo que caminé un poco de más y… te vi.  
Erik le miró, completamente interesado en lo que estaba por decir a continuación.  
—Nunca creí que alguien podía gustarme de esa manera en la que tú lo hiciste, a primera vista… - dijo dibujando círculos imaginarios en el pecho de Erik, mirado concentrado esa porción de piel —Por lo que te mantuve en la mira… Te espié- sonrió tímido alzando los ojos para mirarle. —Y me gustaste más y más.  
—Y… luego, lo arruiné- completó, deseando regresar al pasado simplemente para golpearse en la cara.  
—Me asustaste- confesó, Charles.  
—Yo… no quise hacerlo… Ni siquiera sé qué…  
—¡Oh, vamos! No te censures… Los sátiros hacen eso.  
—Pero me di cuenta que no era lo que yo quería.  
—Y por eso no regresaste, hasta ahora.  
Erik asintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado consigo mismo.  
—Te estuve viendo, observarme- continuó Charles —Y todo este tiempo deseaba que te acercaras, pero sabía que no lo harías.  
—Quería hacer las cosas bien… Cortejarte y que me eligieras – confesó, besando las yemas de los dedos que Charles había acercado a sus labios.  
—Tuve miedo que no fuéramos compatibles… Me parecía tan irreal que alguien como tú, se fijara en mi…  
—Eres hermoso- dijo rotundo y alzó la mano para acariciar sus pequeños cuernos, las puntas eran bastante filosas; le gustaban.  
Charles sonrió avergonzado y sus mejillas se tiñeron.  
—Tú lo eres… Eres muy atractivo.  
—Nuestros cachorros serán muy bonitos- respondió sonriendo.  
—Si se parecen a ti, lo serán- susurró y volvió a besarle, para rodar y quedar encima de Erik —Por ahora, me gustaría seguir empeñado en la tarea de hacerlos.  
—Será un placer- respondió Erik y aferrándose a Charles, se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente.  
-.-  
Erik avanzó por el camino, sintiendo el crujir de las hojas secas. Conseguir frutas era un poco complicado en esa época del año, sin embargo, había logrado hallar algunas manzanas, peras, higos, que eran los favoritos de Charles, y algunas bellotas, cuyo contenido graso sería algo útil para el invierno. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Erik, que llegaría el día en el que dejase de lado la caza para recolectar frutas y verduras, se hubiese reído. Amaba cazar, pero Charles había dejado en claro que no soportaba el olor de la carne, cuando su nariz se puso muy sensible.  
A lo lejos, observó la cueva que habían conseguido junto a él. Al quedar en la ladera de la montaña, los mantenía alejados de cualquier intruso, e incluso, al hallarse escondida entre los árboles, sería cálida en invierno, por quedarse el viento helado “atrapado” entre ellos.  
Sintiéndose contento, Erik apuró el paso. Trepó por la resbalosa pendiente sin mucho esfuerzo y siguió el estrecho sendero que lo llevaría a su hogar. Cuando estuvo cerca, se dio cuenta de que Charles estaba allí, esperándole sentado en una roca sobresaliente que había justo en la entrada.  
Su panza había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño en los últimos meses de embarazo, dificultando bastante su movilidad. Al parecer, esperaba más de una cría. Ambos estaban emocionados por eso, pero también un poco asustados. Su pecho, también había crecido bastante, lleno de leche para amamantar a los cachorros. Erik, a veces, lo masajeaba para calmar el dolor… pero mejor no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos.   
Ya tenían todo prácticamente listo para dar la bienvenida a sus cachorros. Charles se había empeñado a aprender a tejer y había pedido ayuda a la abuela de la niña de los regalos, que resultó llamarse Jean. Erik, por su parte, había tallado una pequeña cama de madera en un tronco, para que sus bebés tuviesen donde dormir cómodos.  
Ahora, solo restaba esperar. Charles, debía cuidarse y prepararse para el parto, por lo cual, no debería estar allí. Debería estar descansando.   
—¡Oh, Erik! ¡Bienvenido! - saludó alegre alzando el cuello para que Erik besara sus labios.   
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Me aburría dentro… y desde que el embarazo de Raven avanzó, no tengo con quien conversar cuando tú te vas. Lo sabes.  
—Lo que yo sé, es que no debes realizar movimientos bruscos- dijo, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.   
—¡Oh, mira! Los bebés están contentos de escucharte- tomó la mano libre de Erik, para colocarla sobre su panza. Erik sintió los movimientos de sus cachorros y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Aun recordaba la primera vez que los había sentido, Charles y él habían reído y derramaron un par de lágrimas.  
—Hola, niños… Papá ya está aquí- dijo, besando la piel tirante del vientre de Charles. —Vamos dentro-   
—Está bien… muero de hambre- Charles sonrió contento y estiró el cuello nuevamente, para recibir otro beso.  
Erik pasó un brazo por la cintura de Charles y ambos comenzaron a conversar acerca de su día. La felicidad que los rodeaba, despertaba en Erik una sensación de ligereza y calor. Estaba donde debía estar, junto al fauno al que amaba, a punto de formar una hermosa familia.   
No podía pedirle más a la vida, ya lo tenía todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.   
> Un par de aclaraciones XD   
> El lemon se hizo un poco rápido (sin juegos previos o algo así) bueno, porque Charles estaba en celo... y de paso Erik también XD   
> Después, con respecto al intento de violación, al cual Charles justifica como "Son cosas de sátiros" quería decir que bajo ningún concepto las violaciones son justificables. Lo que sucede en ésta historia, es que la idea era que fuesen algo así como animalitos. Los animales, como que no tienen nuestra moral y ese tipo de cosas, así que supuse que no censurarían tanto ese tipo de cosas... O sea, leí que las cotorras (no me acuerdo cuales) se vomitan mutuamente durante el cortejo DDDD: jajajaja  
> Bueno, eso no más... Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia.   
> Nunca me imaginé que les gustaría tanto ♥  
> Supongo que dentro de poco, escribiré otra cosa... pero no sé XD   
> Nos estamos leyendo.   
> Besos y abrazos. Cuídense y cuiden a los suyos :)


End file.
